Cough Syrup Confessions
by Red Witch
Summary: Niko gets a little tipsy on cough syrup medication and cuts loose, much to Goose's dismay.


**The disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters has fluttered away. Let's see…I've gotten Goose, Doc and Zach drunk. Oh wait. There's one more person that needs to get high…He he…I am so evil. **

**Cough Syrup Confessions**

"Okay how did **this** happen?" Zach yelled.

"I can fly! I can **fly!**" Niko shrieked with delight as she used her Series Five powers to fly around the recreation room. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Well Niko said she was feeling a bit under the weather after her last mission," Q-Ball said. "So I offered her some of my homemade cough and flu syrup."

"Cough syrup made her act like a drunken hummingbird?" Doc asked as Niko zipped around.

"Well it was my mother's recipe," Q-Ball admitted.

"Wasn't your mother an alcoholic?" Doc asked.

"That is a lie," Q-Ball huffed. "My **father** was the alcoholic. She made it for him!"

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" Niko flew around and then started using her powers to levitate almost everything that wasn't nailed down in the room.

"This is a side of Niko I never thought I'd see," Shane blinked and watched a chair float in front of him.

"Niko! Stop this crazy thing!" Zozo yelled as he floated on a flying couch, hanging on for dear life.

"That cough syrup kind of packs a punch don't it?" Doc asked Q-Ball.

"With an emphasis on punch," Zach glared at Q-Ball.

"Hey say what you want but my Dad drank it every day of his life for years and he never even had as much as a simple cold," Q-Ball remarked. "Of course he was never allowed to drive a car…"

"No wonder!" Zach yelled as he ducked a flying Niko. "The alcohol in it must have killed every germ as well as brain cells!"

"This does explain a few things about Q-Ball's family," Shane snickered. Then he found himself floating. "What the…?"

"Oh Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnneeeee!" Niko crooked her finger towards her. "Come heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrreeeeeee!"

"Oh my," Buzzwang witnessed the event. "I do believe Ranger Niko is a bit inebriated."

"What was your **first clue**, Buzzwang?" Shane snapped as he helplessly floated over to Niko. "Uh Niko…"

"Did anyone tell you how cute you look? Beep!" Niko chirped as she touched Shane's nose with her finger. "So **cute!**"

"Oh boy…" Shane was feeling a little embarrassed himself.

"Shane…" Niko giggled. "You smell so goooooooood."

"Uh, thanks?" Shane gulped. Niko then grabbed his arms and they began to twirl around the ceiling. "Hey!"

"Dance with me Shane!" Niko shouted. "Come on! Dance with me!"

"Oh where is my camera when I need it?" Doc snickered. "Oh **here** it is!"

"Doc will you knock it off and **help me** here?" Shane shouted as they spun around.

"Is this a party?" Bubblehead asked as he flew around. "I love parties!"

"It's a party and we're all **dancing!** WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Niko yelled with glee.

"All right!" Bubblehead landed on a flying table and started to sing. _"You make me feel like dancing! I wanna dance the night away!" _

"Great! Now the bird is in on this!" Shane groaned. "Whoa! Niko watch the hands!"

Commander Walsh walked into the room and saw the sight. "What in the blue blazes?"

"Niko's got high on Q-Ball's cough syrup," Doc informed him.

_"I feel like dancing! Whoo! Dancing! Wow! Dance the night away!"_ Bubblehead sang and danced around the floating table.

"And Bubblehead is going along with the flow," Doc added.

"I see," Walsh sighed. "No, I **don't** see. I don't **want** to see! Just get her down before she does any damage!"

SMASH!

Several tables and chairs that had been floating now crashed to the floor. "Correction," Walsh growled. "Before she does any **more **damage! I am going into my office and take some of my own medication to forget I ever **saw** this!"

"You are on medication, Sir?" Buzzwang asked.

"Yes! Prescribed to me by **Doctor Jack Daniels!"** Walsh barked before turning around sharply and leaving the room.

"He took that a lot better than I though he would," Zach remarked.

"Well he's getting used to it," Doc remarked.

"Could somebody please **help **me here?" Shane shouted as Niko twirled him around.

"I would but the room is spinning too fast," Zozo moaned. He was back on the ground again but very dizzy.

"Zachery! Doc! **Do something!"** Shane pleaded as he was forced to dance on the ceiling. "Whoa! Niko! I said watch the hands!"

"Sorry! Can't help it!" Niko giggled as she clung to him. "You're so yummy!"

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP LAUGHING AND **HELP ME** ALREADY?" Shane shouted to the rangers below.

"Once again my Gooseman it is up to the Doctor to rescue you," Doc shook his head and took out his lasso. He roped Shane around the legs and tried to drag him back down.

"Hey! Give him back!" Niko snapped. She telekinetically dragged Shane back. "He's mine!"

"AAAAAHHH!" Doc yelled as he was starting to be dragged upwards as well. "Help!"

"I shall assist you Ranger Hartford!" Buzzwang grabbed Doc's legs and tried to pull him down.

Unfortunately Niko was stronger than she looked. "Oh dear! It seems Ranger Niko is quite strong with her telekinesis," Buzzwang remarked as his feet started to drag along the ground, leaving skid marks in the metal floor.

"This is nuts!" Zach yelled as he tried to help Buzzwang.

"No, **this **is nuts!" Bubblehead landed on Zach's head and started dancing on it. _"I'm a little Bubblehead! Cute and sweet! This is my big beak! These are my feet!"_

"If I didn't know better I'd have sword Q-Ball gave you his cough syrup too!" Zach groaned.

"Niko, please put me down!" Shane pleaded.

"Awww…" Niko pouted. "You're no fun anymore!" She floated down with Shane.

"Oh thank God," Doc moaned as he let go of the rope. "My arms couldn't take much more of that."

Niko giggled and put her arms around Shane. "Shane you are so silly…And so **serious** all the time! Lighten up and have some fun!"

"I like to have fun! Hey! How about we play a game? How many cups of coffee can you drink?" Shane suggested.

"Uh Goose, that won't work," Q-Ball told him. "As my Uncle Bob found out the hard way coffee actually increases the side effects of the cough syrup. It also stimulates the growth of ear hair."

"Just out of curiosity Q-Ball have you or any of your relatives **ever** made something that **wasn't** either dangerous or completely **insane?**" Shane exploded.

"Uh…" Q-Ball thought. "Well I think my Aunt Bessie once made a cake that didn't explode. Of course it did kind of burn a hole in the good china. And the kitchen table."

"Stupid question," Shane rolled his eyes.

Niko kept giggling. "Shane you are so sweet to be concerned about me. I can feel your emotions you know? Your thoughts, your fears, your anger, your passion, your desire…"

"Okay time for you to go to bed!" Shane immediately whisked her off her feet and practically ran out of the room. "You're delirious with fever! Got to go to sleep now!"

Doc couldn't help laughing. "Well that's **one** way to get those two together."

"I am **not** cleaning this up I am telling you that much," Zach sighed. Zozo not so quietly vomited in the corner. "Or that."

"Are we done dancing?" Bubblehead was still on top of Zach's head. "I could go on all night!"

"And somebody get this bird off of my head!" Zach yelled.

Shane had managed to carry Niko to her apartment. "Okay Niko here we are," Shane sighed.

"We're here," Niko giggled. "In my bedroom! Oooooooooh!"

"Well you have had a big day and you really need to sleep it off," Shane told her.

"I like you, Shane," Niko sighed.

"I like you too, Niko," Shane said. "And now I would like you to take a little nap."

"I **like** you Shane…" Niko purred. "I **really** like you. And you know what I mean when I say I liiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkee yooooouuuuu. It means I loooooo….."

At that moment Niko passed out in his arms. Shane blinked for a moment then gently lowered her down onto the bed. He removed her boots and covered her up with the comforter on her bed. "Just get some sleep Babe," Shane smiled as he gently brushed her hair from her face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Niko slowly drifted back to consciousness. At first she was in a pleasant daze lying in her bed.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Shane stood over her. "Feeling better?"

"Uh…Shane?" Niko blinked. She realized she was in her own bed. And Shane Gooseman was there in her bedroom. "What are you doing here?"

"You were a little under the weather so I thought I'd stay and make sure you were okay?" Shane told her.

"Under the weather?" She looked down and to her relief discovered that she was fully dressed. "Wait I remember I was getting a cold…"

"And you took some of Q-Ball's extra strength cold medicine," Shane added.

"Oh no…" The memories of the previous day came flooding back to her. "I didn't! Please tell me I **didn't…**"

One look told her all. "I did, didn't I?" With a shriek she buried herself underneath the covers.

"Niko…"

"I am going to **kill **Q-Ball!" Niko screamed.

"You might want to get in line for that," Shane smiled. "I must admit of all the pick up lines a girl can use, yours was the most original. I mean when you really picked me up off the **floor…**"

"Please, Shane. Just let me die of shame in peace," Niko moaned.

"You know Niko it's not like I haven't made a fool of **myself** on an occasion or two," Shane remarked as he sat down on the bed. "Remember me and Lingling berries? Not to mention whenever I get a little over stimulated on caffeine."

"Yes but that was **you** making a fool of yourself and **not **me," Niko grumbled beneath the covers. "You are enjoying this far too much!"

"I gotta admit it was a little flattering," Shane grinned with a very big smile. He pulled back the covers. "Come on…"

"Noooooo…" Niko pouted. Her face red with embarrassment.

"Niko…" Shane pulled her closely so that her face was right in front of his.

"Huh?" Niko blinked, stunned.

"I really like you too, Niko," Shane grinned.

Niko was stunned. Shane winked and touched her nose with his finger. "Beep!"

Niko couldn't help blushing again. "I feel…So ridiculous. Shane I am so sorry…"

"I'm not," Shane smiled. "Well…Okay maybe that dancing on the ceiling bit was a little embarrassing but…It was kind of fun. Especially when we dragged Doc along like a kite string. And Buzzwang."

"Oh I am **never** going to live that down," Niko moaned.

"At least you kept your clothes on," Shane pointed out.

"Thank goodness for that," Niko rolled her eyes.

"It's okay Niko, not that many people saw it and knowing the Commander he's probably a little tipsy by now and he doesn't want to remember any of it," Shane snickered as he gave her a hug. "And all you did was break some furniture and cause Zozo to throw up which is pretty mild by our standards."

"Hmph…" Niko sighed. "Shane…Thanks for…Well, not throwing it completely in my face."

"Like I said you're not the only one of us to get a little out of control," Shane told her. "And wasn't your fault. It was Q-Ball's."

"Yes, it was **Q-Ball's** fault," Niko's eyes narrowed. "Wait until I get my hands on him!"

"Don't worry," Shane smiled. "Zach and the others have him tied up in the rec room hanging from the ceiling like a piñata. We've saved an extra big bat for you. As soon as you feel better…"

"Oh don't worry," Niko smirked. "That's one **medicine** that will help me recover big time!"


End file.
